Black Roses
by BellaAnastasiaPotter
Summary: Amelia thought she was just like everyone around her. When she meets her man, she will relies she was dead wrong. (Warning, not for light readers.)
1. The Beginning of a End

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you all like it. I dont own any of the harry potter characters, but Amelia and Alice are mine. All others belong to J.K Rowling. **

Its cold outside when i awake. it turning the end of summer, and the beginning of my school year. "Amelia, get up. Today is the big day for you." my older sister Alice says to me. "Father will not be able to bring you, so I'm going to instead." My father is Sirius black. He adopted me when I was only a month old. "Ok Alice, I will be down in a minute." I say as I get up and put on my clothing. I have on a simple black t-shirt and Black pants. I put my messy, curly black hair into a pony tail, and do my makeup. I look at myself in the mirror. I'm only 11 but I look about 15. I smile at myself. I then get up and walk down stairs. "Alice, did you make me food?" I ask. There's food on a plate just sitting out. "Yep, eat fast." I hear her say from the other room. I eat my pancakes and drink my milk fast, and then wash my plate after. "I'm done." I say. She walks out and hugs me. "I cant believe your going to be in Hogwarts will me this year. I remember when we will little and dad was telling us about when he was in Hogwarts." She lets me go. "Come on then, into the floo. Just say Leaky cauldron and puff, there you go." She says. I grab the floo powder and say, "Leaky cauldron." I throw the powder into the fire place and am warped to The Leaky cauldron. A few seconds later my sister follows.

We walk down diagon ally. Its nice, other then all the people. "First we need to stop at gringotts." Alice tells me. I nod. We walk in and the goblin at the front looks at us. " ." He says to my sister. " ." He says to me. I smile. "Key please." He says to my older sister. She hands him a key. "This is a key I haven't seen for quit a while." I smile. He brings us to a rail track, and we ride it for a bit. We get there and he opens my volt. I walk in and grab some gallions. We leave gringotts and we head to get my books. We get my books and my robes and last thing we need is my wand. "Hello?" I say as we enter. "Hello , I have been waiting for you." Says a old man. "I am Ollivander." He gives a small bow. "I hear you need a want, yes?" He asks. I nod. "So you wand shouldn't be that hard to find." He pulls out three boxes. He gives me the first wand. "Holly wood, Dragon heartstrings, 12 1/2 unyielding." He says. "Give it a flick." Says Alice. I do and nothing happens. "Ok not that." He takes it. "This one is Willow, unicorn tail, yielding, 12 3/4.I flick it and a pot blow up. I put it down. "Hmmm, try this one." He gives me the last one. "Its walnut, phoenix feather, 13 1/2, Unyielding." He says. I hold it and white light wraps around it, followed by dark, then light again, turning into gray at the end. "Odd, very odd." He says. "This is it." I say. Alice smiles. "Ok, we got to go though. Dads gonna' meet us at the train." She says and we pay for my wand and leave. We then go into the pet shop and I get a raven and a black cat. With my trunk and my animals, we head to the train.

"Dad." I scream to my dad.

"Amelia, Alice, come here." He yells back. We reach him and we have a big group hug. We pull back. "Time to get on the train. Watch out for your little sister Alice. I will be owling often. I love you both." He kisses out heads.

"Bye dad." We both say as we walk onto the train. We wave good bye as the train pulls away. Once we get going, Alice grabs my arm.

"Lets get a good cart." She smiles at me. We both find a cart and we sit in it. Five minutes later someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say. A boy with blond hair and a green tie walks in.

"Hello Alice." He says.

"Hello Draco." She says back.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy?" I ask. He looks at me and bows.

"Yes I'm Draco Molfoy, and you are?" He asks.

"Your adopted cousin." I say.

"O your Amelia." He says.

"Yes, I am." I say back.

"Well we hope you not be as big of a mess as your father." He says, and then he leaves.

"Don't worry about him. Father is no mess." Alice says. She then leaves and comes back with her gryffindor outfit on. "Just wait, you will have the same outfit as I do." She smiles. Three people walk into our cart after this and sit down.

"Hey." They say.

"Hey guys." Says Alice.

"Who's this?" The red head asks.

"Guys, this is Amelia. Amelia this is Harry, Ron, and Hermione." I smile at them. I then look out the window. They didn't talk to me for the rest of the ride, which is fine by me.

When we get there, I see a women standing there. "All first years go to the boats." I go to the boats. On the boat, we all se the castle. Most gasp, so share looks of shook, where i just sit there. I have been to Hogwarts before. I went when I was a baby. We get to the castle and that same women is there. "Hello, I am Professor McGonagall, I'm the transfiguration professor, and I will bring you to the castle. Follow me." She then turns and leaves, we follow. We go into the dinning hall and I see my new friends and my sister. They wave to me as I walk by. They start to call out names and I blank out. "Amelia Black." I here my name. Only three people where sorted before me. I sit and they place the hat on my head. "Hmmm, smart, allot of friends, prideful, and brave, but where to put you. Your family is very strange. What house do you want to be in?" He asks. "Any, I think I can be equally well in every house." I say. "Now I know where to put you." He pauses. "Slytherin!" He calls out. I see everyone at slytherin jump up and cheer, and I walk over there. I look over at my friends. There also cheering. I smile and I sit down at my table, next to Draco. "Welcome to our table Amelia." He says. I smile and then more people are called. After everyone is sorted, we all eat.

After the feast Dumbledore stands to make the announcements. "As you all know by now, I'm Dumbledore, the headmaster. Now first off the rules, No student out past ten, No student is allowed in the forest or in the third corridor hall way up stairs. Please follow

the perfects to your common room, thank you." He then sits and we all stand. We follow with the table to the dorms. Once in the common room, we split up by gender to go to our dorm room. I walk in and my stuff is already there. I got the bed by the window. I go over and I unpack my bag and put it all in my trunk.  
"Did you here that Draco is single now?" I hear one girl say in my room.  
"Yeah, and im tots going to date him." Another says.  
"Pansy, he doesn't like you." The first says.  
"Whats not to like?" Asks pansy again. I turn around.  
"How about your gossip?" I ask. They look at me and see my eyes.  
"Whats wrong with your eyes?" The second asks.  
"Whats wrong with your face?" I ask. I then turn back around and hop into my bed. I close the curtains and I take my quill, ink, and a piece if parchment and I write a letter.  
"Deer father,  
I have been sorted into slytherin. I know its not where we thought I would be, but I know I will go great things. I will have lots of fun and I already made friends. I hope to hear back from you soon dad,  
Love,  
Amelia."  
I give my bird the letter, and I tell her, "To my serious black." She fly's off and I hold nova, my cat, to me. We fall asleep within ten minutes.

**I hope you like it so far and you keep reading. R&R are Appreciated.**


	2. The Team

_**Thank you all who reviewed my last chapter. Here's number 2.**_

chapter 2

I wake up the next day at five. I have a hour till school starts. I get up and grab my clothing and I head into the shower. When I get there no one is there. I stand under the shower and I start to wash. When I am done, some more people are awake. I see Draco and I walk up to him. "Hey." I say to him. He smiles. "Not as bad as I thought." He says and motions me to sit next to him. I do. He smiles at me and two of his friends walk up. "Crabbe, Goyle, this is Amelia, my consent. Shes a first year. See to it that she isn't bothered by anyone." He says. They nod. "Draco, that's nice." I say. We talk for another 35 minutes and then we head to breakfast.

Breakfast is all good, till I feel someone watching me. I lean over to Draco and I ask him, "Who's watching me?" He smile.

"That's professor snape that is watching you." He answers.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"The potions teacher." He says again.

"Why is he watching?" I ask.

"Don't we have allot of questions?" He says.

"Just answer me." I say.

"I don't know why he's watching here." He says and that closes the discussion.

After we are done I get up and head to class, then I get lost. "Miss. Where are you going?" I hear a deep voice asks. I turn around. Its snape.

"I got lost. I have you first and I left early so I could find your room." I say. He nods.

"This way, come along." He says and I follow. We reach his room. "You are the first one here, seeing as class starts in ten. I want you to sit in the front, seeing as you are the first. Whats your name?" He asks.

"Amelia Black." I say. He nods.

"You where adopted by the blacks, yes?" He asks. i nod.

"Alice Black is my older sister." I say. "Shes a third year."

"I know, she doesn't do so well in my class, but that's because she talks to much. Does she get happy easily?" He asks.

"Yes, its her thing." I say.

"You might as well get your book out and your pot and ingredients from out back." He says.

"What will I need?" I ask. He lists off a bunch of things I will need and I grab them all. I sit in silence for ten minutes and then everyone comes in. One blond girl walks over to me and sits next to me.

"Hi, I'm Daisy." She says. I smile.

"Amelia." I say. Professor snape then starts to call out our names. We each say here on turn and then he asks everyone to pair up.

"Want to pair with me?" Daisy asks.

"Sure." I say. He then asks us all to get the incidence. Daisy goes to get up but I stop here and show her I already have it. She smiles at me then sits back down.

"Today we will make a simple forget me not potion. Open your books to page 345 and begin." He says. I read it and she and I start to make our potion.

"It says the potion is to be green, but ours is purple." She says. I nod.

"Your right." I through in some frog legs and it turns green.

"That was to much." She says. I laugh.

"Trust me." I say. We are the first ones done. We sit there in silence for a bit. I see Draco walk in, and he says something to Snape. Snape nods and Draco leaves. We sit there for another ten minutes and he says, "Times up. You will pick one partner to bring up the potion. Once here you will use the simple, Aditcra spell and lets see how you did."

"Daisy, may I bring it up?" I ask. She nods. Snape calls us up one at a time and we are the last to go. I bring it up and say" Adicra." The potion glows and Snape looks impressed. He takes a cup like he did with the others and dips it in. He then smells it, then he drinks it, something he didn't do with the others. He looks up at me and says, "I will surly not forget you." He stands. "This is the only team who passed. Tonight's homework is to fix your potions. Also, Quidditich is starting up. I suggest if you want to play, you go to the madam of flying. That is all, class is dismissed." He then leaves. I look around and then I head to the quidditch filed to sign up.

Later that day are tryouts. I want to be a beater or the seeker. Draco just so happens to be here also. "Today we will find the most skilled out of the bunch. I suggest that anyone who only came here to watch us fly around have fun, leave now." About three people leave and sit in the stands. "Any one who didn't sign up leave." That's two more. "And lastly if you are not going to be serious about this, leave." Five people leave. That leaves about 15 of us. "Good, now everyone trying for two parts next to me, beaters over there, seekers over there, and chasers over there." I'm the only one to stand next to him, other then Draco. "I be damned, a girl is trying out." He says and smiles at me, so I smile back. That's when I notice I'm the only girl on the filed.

"What do you want to be?" He asks.

"A beater or the seeker." I say. He nods.

"Same for me." Says Draco.

"First are the chasers, so all of you on a school broom and get up there. Who ever scores the most against me wins." He says and I watch. I sit next to Draco. We watch as two guys go flying off there brooms and are taken off the filed. That leaves eleven. Our three chasers are chosen. "Next the beaters." I get on a broom, as does Draco. "Who ever his this ball the most at the flying dummy wins. Because we have two people trying for two parts, if they both get beater, we will need another beater on hand." He says. He blows his whistle and we are off. The target moves. Draco, some kid names lyn, and I win. No one is left to try out after this. "Next is the seeker. Amelia and Draco are trying for this part. First one to catch the snitch wins." He blows his whistle and lets the snitch out. It fly's out of sight. Draco and I sit there for a bit and then i see the snitch. I watch it by Draco's head. I slowly fly over to him.

"You see it?" I ask him.

"No." He says. I smile.

"Good." I say and I see it move away from him, behind him. I go flying past him and after the snitch. It goes up and I follow going straight up. It fly's and then stops and goes shooting down. I follow going straight down. I catch it and right before I hit the ground I pull up. I fly to Draco, show him the snitch and then land. I laugh and I become the seeker. Draco congratulates me. We all head inside and we party.

Later that night everyone falls asleep but me. I cant sleep. I walk out of the dorm room with my book I love so much and I sneak out. I head to the dungeon and I bring a candle with me. I light it as I walk down the stairs. I find a nice wall to sit by and lean against it. Well turns out it was a door, not closed all the way. I fall into it and land with a thud. "Ow." I say as I stand. I see a light switch and I turn it on. "Turn it off." I hear someone say. I quickly turn it off. "Who's there?" They ask and I know who it is. Professor snape.

_**R&R Please. I want to know how im doing from people who are not my**_** friends.**


	3. Bad boy Snape

**_Here's chapter three. I hope you all like it. I also dont know if i can update every day, but i will try._**

I look around and then I hear him get up. I think to myself "shit I need to hide." I see a desk and I crawl over to it. I hide under it. I hear him walk around and then he uses a light spell. He looks around his room, and then he walks over to the desk. I push myself against the wall. He puts his wand on the desk, pulls out the chair, and sits in it. I can see his very defined chest from here. Along with his face, which may I say is very attractive. He puts his wand light out and lights a not so bright candle. I see a opining between the desk and the wall I might be able to fit through. I slide over to it and being very careful, I fit through it. I glide along the wall until I get to his still open door. I slip through, grabbing my book and candle on the way out, and I leave. I walk down the hall for a bit and I then sit down and read again.

About half a hour later I hear foot steps. I stop reading and I look up. Standing there is Snape. "Amelia, what are you doing out of bed?" He asks me.

"Well I couldn't sleep sir, so I thought maybe I could do some reading to help my mind rest. Reading always helps me put my mind in order and then to rest." I say. He nods.

"I know what you mean, but why didn't you read in your dorm?" He asks.

"Well because I don't like it in there." I answer.

"And why don't you like it in your room?" He raises a eyebrow.

"Because I have pansy and them in there." I say back. Every night there sneaking a boy in there it seems.

"Pansy can be quit a... Pansy."He says. I smile. "But that doesn't give you the write to read where ever you want. Detention with me tomorrow." He says.

"Ok that's far." I agree with him. He looks a little surprised about that.

"Good, now to your room ." He says. I get up and I walk back to my dorm room. I go inside and I fall asleep.

I wake up sweating after a dream about snape. I'm breathing hard. I should not be having these dreams. I'm only eleven after all. I look at the clock. Four in the morning. Great. Maybe I can take a walk to the lake. I get up and I sneak out of my room. Before I do anything I take a quick shower and then I get ready.4:30 I'm done. I walk out side. The sun has yet to rise. I smile up at the moon. I walk and lean on a tree near the lake. I then sit down on it. I sit here for about five minutes and then I hear someone walk up to me. " , what are you doing out here?" I hear Snape say.

"Well professor, I needed to cool off. No one is up, other then us. I have always been a light sleeper." I say. He nods.

"May I sit ?" I nod and he sits.

"What are you doing out here?" I ask.

"Just wanted to be outside." He says. I nod.

"Can we talk professor?" I ask. He seems to think about this, sighs, and nods.

"What is it ?" He asks.

"First, please just call me Amelia, please?" I say.

"What is it Amelia?" He asks again.

"Well your a guy right?" I ask him. He looks a little surprised by this.

"I am." He says.

"Well there's a guy I like, and hes older then me, and how would I tell him I liked him?" I ask and rest my head on my knees.

"Well, if I was you, I would try to get to know him better, and then tell him after a while. Maybe he feels the same." He tells me.

"Ok, and how would I know if he likes me back?" I ask and I look at him. He stands and then sits in front of my.

"What I'm about to tell and show you, you may never tell or show another soul. Got it?" He asks. I nod. "Stand." He says. I do.

"What now?" I ask.

"Just be quit. Now if a guy likes you he might just tell you. Most guys wont. But if he does, he will do this." Snape that looks me right in the eyes and puts one hand on my cheek. "Amelia, I love you." He says in a deep voice. I feel my legs shake a little.

"What might he do other then that?" I ask.

"He might just look in your eyes like this." He closes his eyes then he shows so much love in there I stop breathing. "And sometimes he might do this." He puts his hands on the tree behind me so I can't escape. "Are you ready?" He asks me. I nod. He leans in and then he gets every close to me. "He might say, I love you, and then do this." He says in a deep voice and then he leans in the rest of the way and he kisses me. I feel my legs about to give out. He then pulls back and says, "And that's all there is. I must go now." He swiftly leaves and I fall onto my butt once he is gone. I touch my lips. Much, much better then a dream. My cheeks are red when i enter the building and head to breakfast.

At breakfast Draco leans over to me and says, "Your staring at him now?" I look away and blush. "Where you outside today?" He asks. I nod. "You smell like outside." He says and then leans back. I keep eating my food and drinking my drink and then I'm one of the first to leave. I walk into snapes class room and I sit where I sat before. Daisy and the others come in and all take there seats as well. Snape walks in and he looks at me. I blush and I look away. "Class, get your homework out. , your group may move on to pollyjuice potions." He says. I get up and grab what is needed. I walk back.

"Do you even now how to make a potion like this?" Asks Daisy as I open my book and start to throw the marital in it.

"Yes, I have made one before." I say. I keep going, Daisy doing little things like throwing in the water or stirring. Twenty minutes later the entire class is making one. Daisy and I finish first and I bring it up in a vial to Snape. "Here professor." I say. He smells it, and does the wand trick.

"May I have a peace of your hair ?" He asks. I pull a little bit out and he puts it in the potion. He drinks it and morphs into me. "Very good you two. That's two for two." He then uses a spell to turn him back to normal. He take a viel out. "This is a luck potion. You may both get it and use it when time is right." He hands us both one. Daisy then gives me hers. "I don't believe in luck. You can have mine as well." I nod and then class ends. We go through the rest of the school day and then school ends and I head to the dungeon.

I knock on the class door. "Enter." Snape says. I enter the room. "Amelia, here for your detention I see. I want you to organize this cabinet." He says. I walk behind his desk and I start to organize the cabinet. I feel him watching me as I stand there and I hear him stand. "Amelia, I'm sorry about before, outside. I understand if you want to tell the headmaster." He says. I turn around to him.

"Why would I do that?" I ask.

"Well because its the right thing to do." He says. I put the folder down I was holding and I walk over to him. I hug him.

"Don't worry. I won't tell." I say. I feel his arms wrap around me.

"Thank you." He says and I get back to work.


	4. Practice makes perfect

The next few days gone on like the would usually. I eat, sleep, and hang with friends, doing my schooling, what every other eleven year old would do. Then the weekend comes. Its the first practice for Slytherin and I'm ready to go. I walk out onto the filed. "Amelia!" I hear someone call. I look behind me to see Alice running to me. "Dad wrought back. I told him you made the team and he sent you this." She hands me a letter and a package. "Well I got to run, hanging out with harry. Bye." She then leaves. I sit on the filed and wait for the others. I start to meditate, something I do often. I hear someones foot steps and then someone jumps on me. As soon as they touch me, I turn around and push them, followed by a kick to the stomach. I then see its Draco. "Draco, I'm so sorry." I say and I help him up.

"Wow." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"That was powerful. You should join the dueling club." He says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes." He says. "What do you got there?" He points to the un-open package.

"Its a broom." I say and then I pick it up. "I was waiting for you to get here to see me open it."

"Why wait for me?" He asks. I shrug.

"Thought you might want to be here when I open it." I say.

"Well then open it." He says. I take the end and I open it.

"Is that a fire bolt?" Asks someone walking to us. Its the captain.

"I think so." I say.

"Those are the fastest brooms out there." Say Draco.

"Really?" I ask. They both nod. "Lets try it out." I say with a smile and I sit on it. I start to take off, and boy does this go fast. I go flying into the sky, and then I slow to a stop. I see them both get on there brooms. I hold up five fingers, three, then five again. They look at each other and then hold up ten. A race, ten laps around the ring. I smile and I fly to them. I put up three fingers, then two, then one. We all take off. I start off slow, but speed up. I go flying past them and I go very, very fast. I lap them after a bit, because there using school brooms. I wonder why Draco isn't using his broom. O well. When we are done, I won, and the rest of the team are there. They cheer for me when I land and we all laugh. I look up into the stands and see Snape sitting there watching us. When he see's me watching him, he points to me, then him, then he holds up seven fingers. Meet him in seven minutes. I nod.

After seven minutes I tell everyone I need to go, but I will be hear tomorrow for practice early. I see Snape stand and I follow him. I follow at a safe distance. He walks into the dungeon, and so do I. He walks into his class, and I follow. As soon as I walk in, I hear the door close lock, and I turn around. Im pulled and then pushed against the door, Snapes hands on either side of my head. He leans in to me, and kisses me. I fell him lick my bottom lip and I open my mouth. His tongue slips in and I feel it hit the top of my mouth. Then he finds my tongue and they dance together in a heated dance. I push Snape back only to breath. "What was that about?" I ask breathless.

"I wanted to do it." He says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I like you." He says. My cheeks turn red."Have you ever made out with someone before?" He asks.

"No, this was my first. You where my first kiss." I say.

"O was I?" He puts his hands on my waist. I shiver.

"Yes." I say. I lean into him and kiss him again. "Can we talk?" I ask, our lips together. He nods.

"Thanks." I say and then I walk, still kissing him, to his desk. Once there he lifts me onto his desk. I sit there and feel him push my legs open, and he stands there, between them. He moves his moth from mine.

"Talk." He says and then kisses my chin. He licks from my chin up my chin, to my ear.

"Ok, so I was wondering why you act the way you do." I say.

"Because I have loved, but then they hated me." He says.

"Why." I say and then gasp when he licks my ear.

"I loved a girl, but she loved someone who bullied me." He say. I nod.

"I see." I say.

"And yeah, she be trade me." He says at last. I nod and then we kiss some more.

I go back to my dorm later that night. I walk straight up to Draco and I sit next to him. He smiles at me and I smile back. I take the letter out of my pocket and I read it to myself.

_Deer Amelia,_

_I'm so happy you are making friends. I know that was hard for you in grade school. I hope you know I love you even though your not a Gryffendore like we hoped. Just watch out for that snake Snape. He's trouble. You might see your cousin Draco. Despite his side of the family, he is a good kid. I got a hold of your aunt, Draco's mom, and she says that Draco wrought about you. All good things don't worry. He seems to really take a interest in you. Uncle Lupin and Aunt Tonks are coming back for break, there just so happy to see you again. I,m seeing if I can get Uncle Moody up here also. He might be a stick in the mud, but he's a responsible stick in the mud. I heard that you made the team? And a seeker? Good for you hun. I'm so proud of you. Well I love you darling._

_-Daddy _

I walk up to my dorm, smiling. I head into my room, and I lay in bed. Maybe tonight I can have some descent sleep.


End file.
